Magic Knights; Timeless
by ChoButterfly
Summary: The Magic Knights journey to Cephiro one last time, no regrets whatsoever. Only problem is... Cephiro has drastically changed, prehaps for worse.
1. Station 1

Author's note: This is following the anime version of Magic Knight Rayearth 2. I couldn't bear that it ended like that, and the newest MKR tape that I've seen (I believe it's called Volume 1), was so undoubtedly strange, that I vowed I would write something that actually made sense after Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu left Cephiro for the second time. Plus, I kinda wanted to deepen Hikaru and Lantis' romance ^^;; ... So, without further waiting and blabbering, I present to you my thoughts on what would have happened after MKR 2, more namely, this might be called MKR 3 ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Magic Knights; Timeless  
Station 1  
Author; Cho  
  
~*~  
  
The lacy curtain ran like water through her fingers, slipping through her hands and falling to their previous position hanging from the top of the window. The sunlight that had briefly danced over her face was lost, as so was she. Thoughts and memories gained a tight and painful hold of her heart, as her chest seared with pain. Something that she could never quell swam through her veins, her mind and soul aching with pain. True, she should never regret what she had done, but somehow, she did. Reaching blindly across the satin sheets of her bed, she fumbled for the clock that stood on the dresser. Instead, she gasped, her hand running along a cold, metal object. Her eyes misted, as she brought the medallion to her lips. Gently, a sob racked inside of her as she lightly let her mouth rest on its frigid surface. With sudden realization, she felt all the pain inside of her swell to a tremendous amount. She could no longer hold it in.   
  
She should be happy. She was not. She should be content. She could not be. She should not regret. Yet, she was regretting. She let their names crumble on the edge of her lips, melting into a silent fit of crying.  
  
"You love them so much, Hikaru. And that's why I hate them. I want their blood to spill over my fingers, such a beautiful red. Then you can finally be with them."  
  
Perhaps she had been right, in so many ways. She loved them so much. So much. She could not sustain the fact that she had lost both of them. Maybe the only way she really could be with them was in death. Maybe she had been right all along, that manifestation of her heart, maybe it still was.  
  
Maybe.  
  
~*~  
  
She glared at the jewel in her hands, screaming at it in frustration. Rubbing her fists  
furiously over her teary eyes, she threw it across her room, sobbing madly as it hit the other side of the wall with a resounding thud. She buried her face in her hands, wondering why it wouldn't work. Why it had to be there to remind her of him every minute of her grim life, but why she couldn't get to him with it.  
  
She longed so much to talk to him, to smell his scent, to feel his warm arms around her as he once had. He had said he was worried about her. That she had lost a little weight. What he hadn't seen was the condition that she was in now. The color was drained from her face, her lips pale and parched.  
  
She suffered much. For weeks now, though it had been well over a year, all she could think about was the pain and regret she felt. She still kept a level head, knowing that there was no way that she could go back. But it was that single sane thought that drove her to the brink of insanity. Never had she acted this way. Never had someone affected her in this way though, either.  
  
She wondered if maybe what those who attempted to kill her said was right. What a divulgence of the heart had shown her.  
  
She could never go back. She could never truly be happy in her own world.  
  
And still, the damn jewel didn't work.  
  
~*~  
  
She watched in grim horror and disgust as her parents led their perfect lives. Full of so much blithe and petty romance. Disgusting. They conversed in front of her, though some sort of untouchable wall separated them. Some would say it age, but it was more a matter of the heart and mind. Though her eyes were upon them, they focused somewhere else, touching the thoughts that swirled in the back of her mind.  
  
If only she had that potion that he had once offered her...  
  
She slammed her fist on the table, ignoring her parents' confused glances. How could she even begin to think about that? For so many months, so had been locking him out of her mind, her heart, and still, he persisted in being there. Anger boiled deep inside her sapphire eyes. Anger at herself, anger at him, and mostly, anger at the fact that she had never told him; and more importantly, probably would never have the chance to again. There was such a tight longing pulling at her chest, persuading her to go back.  
  
But, go back to what?  
  
Suddenly, she remembered that today was special. She pushed herself away from the table, mumbling her apologies and goodbyes to her parents, and left, like a silent river flowing through the busy life that she interacted with. She slammed the door, no longer holding in the tears, and ran.  
  
She prayed that this time, it would work.  
  
~*~  
  
Hikaru Shidou walked aimlessly through the crowd, rubbing at her red eyes. She couldn't meet up with them... Looking like that. No, she didn't want to remind them of the pain that they had suffered so long ago. She didn't want them to worry over her. She stopped, resting her elbows on the railing, gazing out mirthlessly at the trembling sun. She slapped a fake smile onto her face, not allowing anyone to enter her thoughts or feelings.  
  
"Hikaru," a gentle, almost alien voice crept up behind her, causing the crimson-haired girl to spin around. She met with a pair of deep blue eyes, and a waterfall of cerulean hair.  
  
"Umi!" she exclaimed, stunned at the change in her friend. Her hair was shorter, her expression much wiser; and melancholy. Umi laughed, realising the surprise that Hikaru had recieved, and pulled the girl into a tight hug.  
  
"Let me take a look at you... Hey! You've actually grown a bit, I'm proud!" Umi joked, holding Hikaru at arm's length. Hikaru was only a few inches shorter than Umi now, much more mature in appearance.  
  
"Better believe it," Hikaru stated proudly, smiling sincerely, and placing her hands upon her hips. She giggled serenely, suddenly stopping. She looked behind Umi, but found noone else. "Where... Where's Fuu?" she asked, her eyes widening in curiosity.  
  
"Right here," a voice said, mature and sophisticated. It hung with such sorrow that Hikaru almost began to cry, too. So sad, so despondent, even if only through two words. Umi too heard it, and they both turned to face the voice. There, Fuu stood, gentle smile upon her face.  
  
"Fuu!" Hikaru exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl's shoulders. A genuinely content smile flashed upon Fuu's face for a brief moment, comforted by her dear friend's warm~heartedness.  
  
"It is good to see you, Miss Hikaru. And you too, Miss Umi," Fuu said, bowing her head down slightly. Still, she shuddered, her eyes red with new tears.  
  
"Fuu... What's the matter?" Umi inquired, voice bubbling with concern. "Now, you know that Ferio wouldn't want to see you with such a sad smile..." she continued, but immediately knew that she had said the wrong thing. "Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
Fuu shook her hand, rubbing away at her cheek as a crystalline tear trickled down it. "It is all right. I am sure that we all feel the same way about Cephiro. I miss it so much. I'm sure that's why we still come here, isn't it?" she said, finally breaking the odd happiness that had hung feignly over the three. Sadness filled their eyes, so heartbreaking that it seemed almost unreal.  
  
"You're right, Fuu. I miss them too," Hikaru whispered, hanging her head down low. Umi nodded in reply.  
  
"But... At least we have each other. And, if we were destined to go to Cephiro, then it would be done so. It is our hearts that determine everything, and if we will it, so let it be. I think that it is a matter of the heart," Fuu pointed out, raising a delicte hand to her chest.  
  
"I agree!" Hikaru exclaimed, eyes now burning bright with a new passion. "I agree, Fuu! Last time, we went to Cephiro to save the people, and we did it out of regret for what we had done last time we went. This time, we'll go back because of our heart's love for the country, and to see how the people are doing. I want to finally see Cephiro thrive through the people!"  
  
Umi smiled, "I too think that it is a matter of the heart. I want to go back... For the last time. With no regrets whatsoever over what we do. I want to finally see Cephiro as it is, as it was when Princess Emeraude ruled and prayed for her beloved country! Beautiful! And, we will go there again, if our hearts truly want it! In Cephiro, the heart determines all. And plus, we've got ourselves a pretty darn good former Pillar, do we not?" Her eyes shined brightly, as she looked down at Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru blushed a crimson red, remembering that indeed, she had been the chosen pillar of Cephiro. And then, she remembered. Turning pale at the face, her eyes rimmed with tears, she cried.  
  
"Hikaru...?" Umi and Fuu exclaimed, each laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She sobbed, remembering each and every thing that had caused her to be a pillar. "It was because of him... Because of the pure strength of his heart, that at least one of us survived. He sacrificed himself for me... And for Cephiro. And it was all my fault," Hikaru's words choked at her throat, making the ripping pain sear through her body.  
  
"That's not true at all!" Umi exclaimed, placing her hand over Hikaru's. "Hikaru... Look at me. Look at me now, Hikaru Shidou," she said firmly. The little girl fastened her eyes upon Umi's, led to by such sheer strength and knowledge that Umi's voice carried. "Nothing that happened to Eagle was your fault. He loved you. He sacrificed his life for you, and it was his choice and only his choice. Never think that it was your fault, because it wasn't. Is that what's been bothering you?"  
  
The former Pillar looked up at Umi, a shocked expression on her face. "What do you mean... Bothering me?"  
  
"Miss Hikaru, with all due respect, it clearly was obvious that something has been troubling you... You've looked so upset this whole time we've been together. I'm very concerned about you," Fuu said gently, a compassionate smile crossing her lips. "My little sister shouldn't be so worried about such things. I want to see that bright, carefree smile on my precious little sister's face again."  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hikaru pulled her friends into a tight embrace. "I love you both so much... Thank you." she whispered, voice trembling with emotion. The three stood in silent embrace, not caring what else was going on around them.  
  
"I... I want to go back to Cephiro!" The trio said in unison, stopping and staring each other. How strange, for the three of them to say the exact same thing at the exact same time!  
  
Almost at once, a blazing white light engulfed all of Tokyo Tower. A rippling sensation of colors and waves rolled through the girls' bodies, making them shiver. Everything was... so white, so... sterilized. They couldn't breathe, but somehow, they could. All the light crashed like a fragile shard of glass would, dissolving into a black pool of liquid. They floated through it; Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, silent and watchful. And suddenly, they knew what was going on. They were at the bottom of some sort of pool. A diluted droplet of pure, golden light loomed above their heads, and they swam through the silence to reach it. All at once, they met with the air, crisp and cold.  
  
They knew at once that they had come back.  
  
Back to Cephiro.  
  
~*~  
  
Fin of Station 1  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, as the saying goes, here we go again," Hikaru commented, hair streaming up from her head like a small red tree. She pushed her hands down on her skirt, which was dangerously attemtping to hike up her legs. She watched in awe as she neared the ground.  
  
"It appears that we are yet again back in Cephiro," Fuu stated, plummeting down towards the land which the three girls had longed for so dearly. She sighed to herself, pondering over whether or not this would be a good flight down to Cephiro; or if they would simply land as flat as the dickens on the country's fertile soil.  
  
"We're gonna die!!!" was all that Umi could say, horrified look plastered on her face. She held up both of her hands to her pale face, unable to speak of anything else.  
  
"Oh, goodness..." Fuu muttered, biting her lower lip slightly.  
  
"What is it?" Hikaru questioned, turning her head from Umi to face Fuu, as the wind whipped her hair about her face.  
  
"Well, according to my judgement of the speed we are going, and the fact that we haven't slowed in our descent... Well, I've begun to wonder where Sir Fyula is this time, as he always has been on our arrival to Cephiro," Fuu stated pointedly, her brow furrowing into a frown.  
  
"Good point..." Hikaru said absentmindedly, watching as Umi turned from a horrible pallid tone to bright purple.  
  
Just as Hikaru finished her sentence, a large creature swept out from beneath the clouds that the girls descended from. The trio landed with a resonant 'plop' on the animal's back.  
  
~*~  
  
Well? What do you think of it so far? I know it kind of seems odd, the way the characters act and all, but wouldn't you feel that depressed too if you lost the loves of your lives because you lived on a totally different WORLD than they did? And the fact that you might not be able to go back to that wonderful world again (Though that was proved wrong) might just influence you a teensey weensey bit? ^_- But, I simply do not care how depressed they are, because I am driven to simply write a story that is proportionally close to SANE... The video I just watched that supposedly 'follows' the Magic Knight Rayearth 2 was freaky. They don't even talk about knowing Cephiro, knowing Mokona, Clef, Alcyone, or anything remotely related! It was scary! The good side? They show the older version of Clef, and he's FINE!!!! I mean, really, really fine! Drool at my mouth kinda fine! Whoah! Okay, sorry, sorry... Got a little carried away there, heh ^_^ Anyhoo, I can't wait to see more of the freakish new series that they're coming out with! *spanks older Clef* Whoo-yah! ^^;;  
  
You are now being disconnected from your daily dose of nonsense.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
3, Cho  
Page 6 Printed 05/25/93 08:00 PM  
  



	2. Station 2

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Uhm, regular disclaimers, all that stuff, blah, blah... Yesterday (being July 16th) I got the 6th MKR manga! Oh, it's sooo good! And now I regret basing this off the anime, because I would've had more fun with the manga... But I guess that just means I'll have to write another story, ne? Heh! Anyway, thank you very much for the comments for the previous chapter; I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Hopefully, you won't yell at me for this chapter, it's going to be odd! Well, everything I do is odd, so it matters not ;) Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Magic Knights, Timeless  
Station 2  
Author, Cho_Butterfly  
  
~*~  
  
Keen, stoic blue eyes scanned the area surrounding him, patiently awaiting his next command. The man sat rigid and placid upon his ebony steed with hooves of fire. He gazed about the solid, black glass walls of the cave, carved so intricately by nature that it seemed made of coal black liquid. He waited in apprehensive withdrawal, grasping the stallion's reigns tighter in his gloves yet. The horse stirred uneasily.  
  
Azure eyes ventured out of the icy black walls encompassing him, to the empty, murky yellow glazed blue of the former Cephiro's sky. Fatal violet clouds swirled above him, clashing together as thunder clapped and lightning licked at the ground. The sun was far from visible, as he felt the land itself shudder from the intense cold. But he minded not. He laid eyes on the land below; barren, red, birthing vile shrubs and creatures from its poisoned soil. He saw the flames that spread in the horizon, destroying cities in minutes. The destruction and pain was intense, but he felt nothing. He could still smell the smoke, however far away it was.   
  
For a fleeting moment, he puzzled over Cephiro. He thought about its dry, un-ploughable land, its rigid black shrubbery, its vile creatures, and its poionsed black sky. It hadn't always been so hell-bound as this... Had it? He couldn't remember. Something blocked his mind when he tried to reach out for the past that wasn't there.  
  
His mind snapped back to reality as his steed stirred beneath him. He steadied his gaze on the creature, firmly patting its shoulder. It still shuffled its feet anxiously, anticipating its next flight without patience.   
  
The man bent down so his mouth drew close the the creature's ear. "Just a while longer," he whispered, his deep, calming voice soothing the beast. The horse whinnied a moment, but then relaxed once again, silently waiting. He stared out again to the empty horizon, looking out upon a world which he had no desire or love for. He hated it.  
  
"Lantis," a malicious voice purred from behind the mounted man. He rose his head away from the horse's ear, turning to face the one who had so venemously murmured his name. Fiery red eyes met his deep azure; the same azure that doubted her still gave her his trust. Lantis stared at her silently, still waiting. The woman brougt her ruby lips into a sordid grin, her gaze penetrating Lantis' blinded eyes. Eyes blinded of the truth.  
  
Lantis nodded, ripping his eyes from hers in a single fluid motion. She let out a throaty goran, raising a milk white finger to Lantis' chin. He looked up at her, expressionless. There was no emotion left in his eyes, and she was glad of it. He had been difficult to change at first. The woman licked her lips.  
  
"Three girls just arrived amidst my land. I want you to seek them out, my pet, and bring them to me. Preferably alive. I can say no more, other than master wants them, and you are the only one in this land who can seek them out. I'm counting on you, Lantis," she commanded, removing her hand from beneath his stoic face.  
  
Lantis nodded, turning away from the raven-haired woman, and prodding his horse gently to rise. It did willingly, kicking its glowing feet atop the smoky air of Cephiro. Silently, the two rode off, searching blindly for three girls. Three... It sounded so familiar, yet when he tried to place the emotion, there were no words for it. He couldn't remember. He shook his head; perhaps it had only been a dream.  
  
Meanwhile, behind him the woman stood, resting her arms atop the other. She chuckled to herself, watching as the black figure rode off. Though she had removed his memories, it seemed as if the Cail of Cephiro still had his good instincts about him. She only hoped those wouldn't turn back into thoughts and recollections of the past. It would be a horrible mess if he recovered them, and she truly did not want to dispose of him. Rather, he was growing on her.  
  
Growing on her? She laughed emptily, turning around to slink back into the darkened shadows where her master awaited her.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, three girls were stranded atop the dim skies of Cephiro, rapidly plummeting towards the ground. Fuu pointed out rather bluntly that Fyula, the flying fish with whom they'd encoutnered twice, had not yet come to save them. The girls were still falling.  
  
"Good point..." Hikaru said absentmindedly, watching as Umi turned from a horrible pallid tone to bright purple.  
  
Just as Hikaru finished her sentence, a large creature swept out from beneath the clouds that the girls descended from. The trio landed with a resonant 'plop' on the animal's back.  
  
Looking a bit dazed from their rather bumpy fall, Hikaru looked around, raising an eyebrow. Umi sat up, shaking her head vigorously, feeling as her skin returned to its normal color. Fuu blinked, staring around at Cephiro's sky. The three looked at each other, and in unison, exclaimed,  
  
"What's wrong?!?" They stared about inquisitively at Cephiro's sky. It had drastically changed from when they last left Cephiro. Lack of sunlight, and the walls of giant, impending clouds made the girls shiver. They looked around, asking wordlessly for an explanation. The sky was a thick black, with menacing fumes of yellow curling about, causing an eerie effect.  
  
"I don't think this is Cephiro, you guys," Hikaru whispered.  
  
"Yeah, like they say, 'Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore'," Umi hissed, eyes feverently scanning the sky. Fuu raised a finger pointedly.  
  
"But, if you would notice, Miss Umi, we had never been in Kansas," Fuu said thoughtfully. All Umi could do was groan. Hikaru shook her head, laughing slightly. Patting the creature beneath them, Umi smiled.  
  
"Well, at least we've got 'ol Fyula!" she said happily, but ceasing her petting as Hikaru looked down at the creature they were upon. As Hikaru did, so did Fuu, both girls turning a slight red.  
  
"Uhm, Umi..." Hikaru began, allowing Fuu to finish off the shaky sentence which she had begun.  
  
"I do not believe this is the same Mr. Fyula that we've encountered before," Fuu stated nervously, pointing down at their transportation. Umi looked down nervously, holding in in the yelp. They sat upon a gigantic, pitch black gryphon, claws blood red and sharp. It turned its head to face the girls, clashing its beak together menacingly. The three young ladies grasped onto each other in a death grip, screaming.  
  
"Toto, we're not even on Fyula anymore!" Umi yelled one last time, as her voice mounted up to a shrill scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Lantis and his steed flew on, blindly searching for these mysterious three invaders of Cephiro. With a disgruntled cry, he urged the beast on, moving his gaze this way and that to find them. It had been well over half an hour in Cephiro time, and there was still no sight to them.  
  
Why had they seemd so familiar at first? What and why were these doubts circling in his mind? He could only remember bits and pieces of his life, but they were all after he met... her. He could remember it so vividly now.  
  
~*~  
  
Lantis awoke, his head throbbing in intense pain. Opening his eyes, he found himself lying down upon a cot, a young woman leaning over him. He could smell her thick scent of perfume, and her eyes made him shudder.  
  
"Hello, Lantis. I am your mistress, and you are my pet. I just saved your life, and you are now to work for me. Do you understand?" she said simply that, and left, leaving him completely dazed and confused. What had she meant? When he tried to reach back in his mind to see what she had done, he couldn't.  
  
He could not remember anything.  
  
He shook his head in frustration, looking outside the window of the room he lay in. Black clouds, cold skies. Inside, almost the same.  
  
And he could not remember anything else.  
  
~*~  
  
Lantis shook his head, remembering those very vivid thoughts. They had all been so long ago... Maybe there was nothing to remember about the past, because it had not been important. So, he rode on.  
  
His ears pricked. Was that a... scream coming from behind him? He urged his steed to turn around, seeing a tiny speck off in the distance. That seemed to be where the shouts were coming from. Perhaps he had found these intruders. He was curious as to why they were the ones to be scared, if they were trying to disturb Cephiro, but brushed off the thought.   
  
Prodding his horse forth, he rode towards the small point amidst the darkness of the day. As he neared, he pursed his lips.   
  
"Gryphon," he said to himself, cursing silently. They were dangerous creatures in these times, with tipped wings of steel, beak and claws of immense strength, and enough stupidity to destroy anything. He did not enjoy encountering foes such as these.   
  
As he grew closer, he saw the three frantic girls scrambling atop the giant beast, frantically trying to get out of the way of its talons.  
  
Bringing himself even nearer the beast, he drew out the sword sheathed beneath his belt, bringing it dangerously close to the gryphon. The monster caught sight of him, roaring in frustration, as Lantis drove the sword down in a clean cut across the gryphon's shoulder blade. It screamed in pain, reached a clawed hand out to touch at the wound. This gave Lantis just enough time to catch sight of the girls upon its back. They seemed dazed, and did not notice them. He brushed up behind them on his horse, lifting them off of their feet onto the horse in which he rode on. He did not have time to get a good look at them, as he sped away from the furious gryphon. Still, it chased them. Diving and swirling around the four humans upon their giant stallion, it clawed at them, screaming in fury. The girls, dazed, only hoped that they had not been captured by someone.  
  
Lantis decided it would be best if they landed and fought with the gryphon, away from the sky. Gryphons did not fight as well on land as they did in the air, so he glided his horse down to a rather bumpy landing amidst a pile of rocks and sand.   
  
"Get off," Lantis commanded to the girls, not even watching as they gaped at him. So, this wa the man who had rescued them from the gryphon? Hikaru gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. It couldn't be... But it was? Hikaru was rejoiced to see Lantis, and ran up towards him, wanting him to look at her. He still had not cast a single glance in her direction, much less at Fuu or Umi.  
  
"Lan..." she began, but was cut off as he turned around, running after the gryphon which was landing mere yards away from them.  
  
"Find someplace to hide, and don't disturb me," he called out icily, not even looking back at the three dumbfounded girls. They looked at each other, confused at first, but then nodded to each other and did as Lantis had said. Busily, the three hid themselves behind a rock, whispering as they heard the sounds of metal embracing skin.  
  
"That was..." Hikaru began, yelling in a slightly dazed fashion at the entire situation.  
  
"Miss Hikaru, I would ask you to please keep your voice down, if you will; you don't want to distract the beast and have him come here..." Fuu whispered nervously.  
  
"But Fuu, we need to help him!" Hikaru exclaimed, hearing as the sound of Lantis' cry shook out. The gryphon must have struck him, hard. Umi looked at Fuu, than back to Hikaru, then to Fuu again.  
  
"You mean... But what if we can't...?" Umi stumbled across her own words, peeking her head around the rock to look at the situation. Lantis was already soiling his robes with blood; his or the gryphon's, she couldn't tell. The gryphon growled menacingly, thrusting a claw out at the man. Lantis struck back, but the claw still opened a wound smartly acorss his arm. He yelled, yielding the sword at the creature once again. Behind them, his horse whinnied nervously, staying out of reach of the monster. Umi turned back to the two other girls.   
  
"If we want to help him... We'll have to do it now!" Umi said, but before she had completed her sentence, Hikaru was already rushing towards Lantis. Umi gasped, reaching out a hadn to grab Hikaru, but she sped away. At first, it seemed like she was running head-on towards the monster, which was not a good idea. It could very well kill both Lantis and the little girl. Instad, though, Hikaru veered away from Lantis and the gryphon and strayed about five yards from him.  
  
"Hikaru!" Umi and Fuu called out, but it was done in haste. Hikaru cupped her hands together, staring at the giant black demon.  
  
"Hey, you!" she yelled as loud as her petite frame would allow. The gryphon, distracted, removed his gaze from Lantis, and looked at Hikaru. It growled menacingly. "Yeah, you! Come here, you big dummie!" she yelled, shivering slightly as the gryphon turned from Lantis and neared her. It stepped forward, eyes flaring red and keen on its prey, claws uncovered, as it slowly took in her scent. Hikaru prayed with all her might that she could still use magic. She had to distract the animal, and save Lantis. He was badly injured.  
  
Slowly, she reached out her hands in front of her, screaming, "Fire arrow!". She waited. And she waited. But no magic came, nothing happened at all. 'Oh no...' she thought. 'Not good...' If she couldn't use her magic, she was just as good as prey left for the gryphon to play with, then devour. She beheld as the monstrocity came closer now. She knew she had to try again. "Fire arrow!" she yelled pitifully, shuddering as she felt the beast's breath on hers. Was she going to... die? "Fire arrow!" she mumbled, but nothing happened once again. She sunk to her knees. This wasn't the way to die. The creature laughed, clacking its beak together in triumph. But, she knew no other way of staying alive, as the monster reached out a claw underneath her chin, terrifying her. She shivered beneath his touch, waiting for the beast to strike.  
  
"That's cruel!" Umi called out, tears stinging her eyes. Fuu gasped in shock, wanting to run out to her friend. But, before she could do so, she saw the gryphon reach out a pair of claws behind Hikaru's back. They tried to scream to her, but nothing came out of their mouths. She couldn't die! Not now! Then, the gryphon grasped the girl in his one hand, lifting her into the air. Hikaru mumbled pitifully, as she felt her bones grind against each other. The gryphon now held held her in a deathly grip, with no way of her escaping.  
  
"I don't... want to die... not like this..." Hikaru whispered, closing her eyes and waiting to feel the pain release her into a silent sleep. She felt the gryphon's grip tighten, as it played with her, enjoying watching Hikaru shiver and shake.  
  
'Just like Eagle, except no nobility' she thought to herself, letting the tears run down her cheeks. She was certain that she would die now, as she felt its claws dig gently into her back. She yelped in pain, but then stopped. 'Eagle... I'll be with you now...' she thought to herself, shivering. Its grip was tight on her, crushing her lungs and back. It hurt so terribly...  
  
She felt the gryphon chuckle, then stop. It jerked violently, as its hand that held Hikaru waved about dangerously. She opened her eyes, watching as the gryphon opened its beak and released a scream. She got the full blow of it, wanting to cover her ears as it bellowed in misery. Why was it doing this? It released her, letting Hikaru fall down onto the ground with a sigh. She knew it would not be wise to lay on the ground like this, in case the gryphon was toying with her. Now was her chance to escape! Getting up to her feet, she ran away from the beast which was slowly making its descent towards the ground, full-force. She noticed then, Lantis' sword cut deep into its spine, and Lantis, panting in nervousness, as he stepped away slowly from the beast. He had been behind the gryphon, and had slain the beast! She watched the monster fall, but turned away as the creature let out its last breath, falling to the ground. She did not enjoy watching other living creatures die, no matter how horribly they were. She did not want to see any more blood; she had made that decision the first time they left Cephiro with broken hearts.   
  
The earth trembled as the gryphon collided, and Hikaru breathed in a sigh of relief. She had never been so scared in her entire life. Just then, though, she felt a pair of strong arms grasp her. Such familiar, warm hands... They turned her around, as Hikaru saw Lantis' eyes bore into hers. She shook slightly, surprised and overwhelmed to see him again. Oh, how wonderful this moment was to her!  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" he hissed, but stopped short. This girl... He thought he knew her, but could not place her. Those sad, red eyes, such a deep, true red. Not like the mistress back at the cave, whose eyes were a bloody, piercing red that dwelled pain upon another. No, these were piercing eyes that received the pain others gave to her. She looked up at him, trembling. And he gasped. So familiar... He shook his head, breaking the trance.  
  
'Why is Lantis acting like this? So cold; as if he doesn't even know me...' she thought to herself, but stopped, reaching out a hand to touch an open wound on Lantis' shoulder. She gasped slightly, bringing her hand back a bit to see the warm red blood on her fingertips. He winced.  
  
"You're... hurt," Hikaru whispered, running her hand gently across the wound and away from it, as he grimaced. Lantis shook his head, turning away. He let go of Hikaru, turning away, as Fuu and Umi rushed up to Hikaru.  
  
"It is of no matter," he said coldly, ignoring the three girls as they talked to each other.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru, are you all right?" Umi exclaimed, grabbing her friend into a tight hug. Fuu did as well, tears running down both their faces.  
  
"We were so worried..." Fuu mumbled, latching herself onto the little girl as well. The three embraced for a moment, all of them crying with joy. Suddenly, Umi pulled away, intriguing expression on her face.  
  
Umi looked at Hikaru, frowned, and opened her mouth as wide as any anime character could (that's pretty big, by the way)...  
  
"What were you thinking, running off and doing that?!? Pure insanity! Young lady, you better not do that again, you scared us both half to death! Did you even think that you could have gotten yourself killed? Goodness know what we'd do without you, Hikaru! Oohh!!" Umi yelled, growling at the small girl whose face suddenly seemed to hold the expression of a cat. Umi touched at the fuzzy ears, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"If you're all set and done..." a gruff voice said. The three girls turned around to face Lantis, who stood impatiently by his horse. Smiling, the three girls ran up to him. He watched as the blonde and blue-haired girl sat atop his horse, but stopped. Where was the red-head? He turned around, and almost jumped back as he saw the little girl stand in front of him, eyes meeting with his.  
  
"Lantis..." she said simply, before pulling him into a tight embrace. She buried her head into his chest, breathing in the scent which she had so dearly missed. Lantis was confused. He pulled back from the little girl, furrowing his brow.  
  
"How... Do you know my name?" he asked, holding out the girl at arm's length. He didn't remember her... At all. But those eyes...  
  
Hikaru gasped, looking up at Lantis with big, questioning eyes. "What do you mean, how do I know your name...? Lantis, don't you remember me?" Hikaru whispered, feeling the tears form in her eyes. She had longed so much for him, waited so long to be back in his arms... And he couldn't remember her?  
  
Lantis shook his head gravely, watching as the little girl gasped. She remained silent for a while, staring longingly and painfully into his eyes, and then, suddenly, broke down into tears. "Lantis... That's not funny," Hikaru whispered. "Do you know how long it's been? Don't you know how much I've waited to see you again?" she hissed, bowing her head down. Lantis looked startled, to say the least. She knew him? Had missed him? So, why couldn't he remember her?  
  
"I'm sorry... I... Don't know who you are," Lantis began, but was stopped as Hikaru's hand slapped across his face. He gasped, reaching out to the little girl, but it was too late; she was running away from him. He turned back to the other two girls.  
  
"How could you..." Umi began, but was silenced as Lantis yelled at them.  
  
"Stay here!" he turned away and ran off in the girl's direction, leaving Umi and Fuu speechless.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Station 2  
  
~*~  
  
Well, didja like it? Personally, I hated it. I wasn't inspired at all, but I've been meaning to finish this! I couldn't find the right words.. And this was my least favorite chapter. So, bear with me, and it'll be better! Please, don't hate me for this chapter! I know it stunk! Please, please, please don't hate this as much as I do! I tried making it better... But I couldn't find the right words... It will get better, I promise! The next chapter gets better! It really does! :'(  
Anyhoo... Please, e-mail comments to Jubug_2000@yahoo.com ! Lantis and I are working on this... We haven't discussed much of it yet, but dun worry, he'll be putting up something too! Uhm, at least... I hope ^^ *pokes LanLan* Ya know you're the best!  
So, without further ado, wait for more, from me to you! (it rhymes, it's cheesy... I like it ^^;;)  
In response to your reviews, thankies for letting me know about my hottie older Clef and what was up with that tape.. ^^; I'm so clueless.. Heh!  
Bai!  
*hugz*,  
Cho_Butterfly... Better known as Cho  



End file.
